


Fossegrim

by dumpstertrashfire



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, M/M, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020, SofA 2020, mythical creatures AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpstertrashfire/pseuds/dumpstertrashfire
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Fossegrim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellowie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowie/gifts).



Rin is a fossegrim--a water spirit in Scandinavian folklore who is exceptionally talented at playing the fiddle and can harness the sounds of the forest, wind, and water.

Lore says that fossegrims can be induced to teach the skill in exchange for an offering made secretly on a Thursday evening of smoked mutton stolen from the neighbor's storage four Thursdays in a row. If the fossegrim deems the offering satisfactory, he will take the pupil's right hand and draw the fingers along the strings until they start bleeding. After which, the pupil will be able to play so well that "the trees shall dance and torrents in their fall stand still". (Wikipedia)

[](<a)


End file.
